Winx Club - Episode 105
Date with Disaster is the fifth episode of the first season of Winx Club. Synopsis Stella receives what she believes to be an invitation for a date from Prince Sky, however it's actually the witches up to their tricks! They confront the witches but they are defeated and compelled to hand over Stella's ring to the triumphant witches. Plot While the Winx are preparing food, Stella comes in and tells them that Sky has asked her out on a date. The Winx are happy for her, but disappointed that she will not be helping them make dinner. Stella asks the Winx to help her pick out an outfit for her date. After she gets ready, she asks Bloom to hold the ring of Solaria for her. The next morning, Stella is acting strange. The Winx notice, but ignore it and go to class. Stella never shows up for class, and Bloom returns and sees that their rooms are trashed. She then confronts Stella and she attacks. They go to Sky and ask if he knows anything wrong with Stella but reveals that he did not write the letter or go on the date. They then go to Magix and ask people if they knew the place Stella had gone too. They do not know where it is but a man, who is Knut in disguise, tells the Winx where to go. When they go there, Flora noticed that the tree is dead, and the Winx notice there is something wrong. The Trix sets a trap for the girls. Stella starts attacking the Winx and Bloom figures out something is not right. Stella is unable to use her powers without her Ring of Solaria. Darcy has been disguised as Stella the entire time. Icy demands for the ring as she points to the real Stella who is trapped. Icy blackmails the Winx and the Winx surrender by giving the Trix the ring. Major Events *Stella gets captured by the Trix. *Darcy takes Stella's place. *Bloom gives Stella's ring to the witches in exchange for Stella's life. *Bloom becomes the unofficial leader of the Winx Club. Debuts *Sfoglia *Codatorta *Lady *Phil Characters *Winx Club **Bloom **Stella **Flora **Musa **Tecna *Alfea Staff **Professor Wizgiz **Griselda **Sfoglia *Villains **Trix ***Icy ***Darcy ***Stormy **Knut *Codatorta *Specialists **Sky as Brandon **Brandon as Sky **Riven *Animals **Lady **Phil Spells Used *Shield - Used to defend Bloom, Flora, and herself. Songs 4Kids *We Are the Winx *Searchin' *We Are the Winx (Transformation) *We Are the Winx (Instrumental) Cinélume *Under the Sign of Winx *We Girls are the Winx *Lightning Magic *Not Today *The Girls of the Winx Club Scripts *4Kids *Cinélume *Cinélume - 4Kids Differences Trivia *This is the first time in the series that a member of the Winx (Stella) was kidnapped. *This was a bonus episode of the "Welcome to Magix" DVD. *The song "Being a Girl" is heard at the end in the "Crystal Ball Video" segment of the 4Kids dub. Mistakes *When Stella is deciding if she should wear her ring to her date, she has no sleeves. *Bloom says that Stella has no powers without her ring, but we have seen her use her powers several times without using the ring/scepter and she does again in the future. *As Sky tells the girls he has no idea what they are talking about, his right arm is colored all blue. *While trapped by the Trix, Stella is wearing her ordinary outfit and not the blue dress she left with. *When Flora says "this is blackmail", she has her earrings which is not present in her Winx form. She is also missing her choker. *When Bloom de-transforms, Flora's gloves are drawn incorrectly and Musa's mesh midriff cover is missing. *As she is grasping the ring in her hands, Icy's v-neck part of her witch form is colored in. **One of Stormy's gloves is also colored in. *When looking out in the distance on the bridge, Musa's eyes are colored incorrectly. Winx Club - Episode 105 Mistake.png|Stella in her civilian outfit rather than her date outfit. WCEp105Mistake(1).png|Flora's earrings and her missing choker. WCEp105Mistake(2).png|Flora's incorrectly drawn gloves and Musa's missing midriff. WCEp105Mistake(3).png|Icy's colored in v-neck and Stormy's colored gloved. WCEp105Mistake(4).png|Musa's incorrect eye color. Quotes Category:Episodes Category:Winx Club Category:Season 1 (Winx Club) Category:Rai Dub Category:4Kids Category:Cinélume Category:Season 1 Episodes (Winx Club) Category:Winx Club Episodes